Dog Days are over
by Naidoo
Summary: Some people are right, but just not right for you. Just like kevin lynch and penelope are not made for each other. Title used from the same titled song from 'Florence and the Machine'. ONESHOT


_A/N: This is just some silly little oneshot. Don't ask me where it comes from, I have no idea. It doesn't even have any dialogue, which probably seems weird. I know I will also probably make some people wonder what got into me with describing Kevin lynch like that, but I figured sometimes the quietest ones can surprise you the most. I know that two years with the 'wrong' guy seems like a long time, but some people just need longer to come that realization..._

* * *

Kevin had been a great boyfriend. No doubt about that. For the two years they had been dating Penelope didn't feel bad once in their relationship. At least for the bigger picture. The thing was that Kevin was a fan of big things. A big show that made him seem like _the_ _man_ and made him center of attention. All the people he called 'friends' were still strangers to Penelope since she met them once and then never again. She also heard about their names once and then never again. When it was about party and people and having a good time, experiencing funky things and being around plenty of people Kevin certainly was your man. But when it was about details and paying attention he wasn't so much your man any longer. At some point during their relationship Penelope just wished for some 'alone time' and that she didn't have to share her boyfriend with the rest of the world. He might not seem the most sociable person, but boy, were people who said that wrong. They went out every Saturday. . _Every_. Regardless of work commitments, appointments and schedules for the next day. And Penelope always had to come with him. She stopped counting his Facebook friends when he reached 500 and didn't even need to know on which other social network sites her dear boyfriend was around.

She tried to mention a few times whether they couldn't just have a weekend all by themselves, no party, no going out and meeting people, but he wasn't really hearing any of it. In the end she learned how to life with it. Better an overly social boyfriend than a boyfriend who isn't social at all.

Kevin got along with everyone. Apart from her team. The BAU team seemed to be the only people on the planet who didn't get along with Kevin. And maybe that should have made her suspicious. Maybe. But it didn't.

Why she broke up with him Penelope didn't even know any longer. It wasn't that he treated her badly or stuff like that. She simply … fell out of love. She was tired of always needing to share his attention with others, to her fully unknown people. And she certainly wasn't what she liked to call an 'attention whore'. No, she just … wanted to have on day where she had him all for herself and where they weren't surrounded by a ton of people who all needed desperately to share the latest news and some gossip with Kevin. So the split. Mutually. Neither seemed really devastated and maybe it was just for the best, because now it seemed like the last few months she and him just had some sort of a weird co-existence, but not something that came close to a relationship. She stopped going with him to parties on Saturday, he didn't stop by her office anymore during lunch. A fact which was rather quickly picked up by her best friend, Derek Morgan.

There had always been something special between them, something more and definitely way more chemistry than normal for best friends. But it was always wrong. Wrong time, wrong place, wrong time and place, wrong people, wrong anything. First he was linked to someone, she didn't want to risk it, the Buford case came up and made it rather awkward to take things anywhere for a while, then she had Kevin. But now? Nothing was in their ways and the time never seemed better. They had used the last few years in tiptoeing around each other, teasing and flirting, indicating and testing, but always without real meaning. At least that's what she had thought.

Now, three months after Kevin she was dating again. And she was dating Derek Morgan, who seemed to be the complete opposite to Kevin in every way possible. People would always describe Morgan was rather social and into the party lifestyle whereas Kevin would get rather the stamp of loner and anti-social. But since she had been started dating Morgan they never had been around more people than the team. Morgan wasn't into 'mass-gatherings' as he liked to call clubbing and would much rather spent his days off with her, at home, curled up in bed doing nothing than talking about themselves, their future, their past. They love to spend their weekends by the sea with long walks on the beach, Clooney jumping happily around them, long strolls around the markets or just general domesticity. And Morgan _loves_ details. He pays attention to everything. The numbers of surprise gifts rank in the hundreds, and it is never something big and chunky and expensive. Just something she might have mentioned at some time without any deeper thought and he ended up getting for her. And Morgan didn't have one romantic bone in him, but was practically made of romance. The flowers shops around their places must by now have loved her boyfriend for his weekly purchases. In the beginning of their dating it was even a daily routine. The same went for Lingerie shops and bakeries – just that his purchases with lingerie shops always were weekly.

Their nights turned into marathons of him literally worshipping her and caressing, kissing and touching every single inch on her body, which he was more than welcome to do. She certainly didn't have any objections.

Their days were filed with nicknames and heated phone conversations, lunch dates and coffee breaks, when the team was in town. If not the number of raunchy and probably mostly inappropriate phone conversations went sky high. Not they either minded or anyone ever complained. After all the team was used to all this since the very first day Penelope and Derek met.

Kevin was alright, he was just not right for her. At least not as right was Morgan. And maybe the fact that Morgan knew what she wanted without her phrasing it should have made her suspicious way earlier as well about how right exactly he was, but in the end they made it, and that was all that counted, right?

***-*-*-*-*-*-The End -*-*-*-*-***


End file.
